parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
T.J. Detweiler's Adventure Series
join T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus as they go on journeys outside Recess and meet new friends battle bitter enemies and save the world at the same time Sub-Zero Adventure Group members: T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus (founders/leaders) * Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Marcel, Paddy, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, and Tony (founders/leaders) * Brent, Agnes (the porcupine) (future member) * Fleet (future member) * Magril (future member) * Daria (future member) * Floyd (the porcupine) (future member) * Fran and Frieda (the porcupines) (future member) * Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, Stacy, and Perry the Platypus (future member) * Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, Rafeal, and Luiz (future member) * Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, and Granny (Sid's Grandmother) (future member) * RJ (the raccoon), Verne, Hammy and Stella (future member) * Penny and Bolt (future member) * Jared, Simon, Malory, Thimbletack and Hogsqueal (future member) * Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Weezer, Sheen, Cindy and Libby (future member) * Boog, and Elliot (future member) * Shaggy and Scooby Doo, Fred, Dathny, and Velma (future member) * Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch and Snotlout and Hookfang (future member) * Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Britney, Jenette, and Elinor (future members) *Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and Matt (founders/leaders) *Raven, Cory, Chelsie and Eddie (founders/leaders) *Zack and Cody, Maddie and London (founders/leaders) *Miley Stewart, Jackson Stewart, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott (founders/leaders) *Alex, Justin, Max and Harber (founders/leaders) List T.J.'s Adventures: *T.J.'s Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *T.J.'s Adventures of Peter Pan *T.J.'s Adventures of 101 Dalmations *T.J.'s Adventures of The Rescuers *T.J.'s Adventures of Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *T.J.'s Adventures of The Fox and The Hound *T.J.'s Adventures of Secret of N.I.M.H *T.J.'s Adventures of The Chipmunks Adventure *T.J.'s Adventures of Oliver and Company *T.J.'s Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *T.J.'s Adventures of Aladdin *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *T.J.'s Adventures of A Goofy Movie *T.J.'s Adventures of Balto *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving *T.J.'s Adventures of 101 Dalmations 1996 *T.J.'s Adventures of Boo to You Too *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through The Mists *T.J.'s Adventures of Pooh's Grand Adventure: Search for Christopher Robin *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *T.J.'s Adventures of Secret of N.I.M.H 2: Timmy to The Rescue *T.J.'s Adventures of Small Soldiers * T.J.'s Adventures of Air Bud: Golden Receiver *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock *T.J.'s Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *T.J.'s Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Frankenstein *T.J.'s Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost *T.J.'s Adventures of The Tigger Movie *T.J.'s Adventures of 102 Dalmations *T.J.'s Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *T.J.'s Adventures of Chicken Run *T.J.'s Adventures of Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman *T.J.'s Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *T.J.'s Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius *T.J.'s Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase *T.J.'s Adventures of Rugrats All Grown Up * T.J.'s Adventures of Air Bud: World Pup *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *T.J.'s Adventures of Balto 2: Wolf Quest *T.J.'s Adventures of Scooby-Doo; 2002 * T.J.'s Adventures of Snow Dogs *T.J.'s Adventures of Peter Pan in Return to Neverland *T.J.'s Adventures of Arthur- It's Only Rock 'n' Roll. Backstreet Boys * T.J.'s Adventures of Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 9: Journey to The Big Water *T.J.'s Adventures of 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure *T.J.'s Adventures of The Cat in The Hat; 2003 *T.J.'s Adventures of Freaky Friday *T.J.'s Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie *T.J.'s Adventures of House of Mouse: House of Villians *T.J.'s Adventures of Lizzie Mcquire The Movie * T.J.'s Adventures of Air Bud: Spikes Back *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *T.J.'s Adventures of Home on The Range * T.J.'s Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *T.J.'s Adventures of Garfield; 2004 *T.J.'s Adventures of Balto 3: Wings of Change *T.J.'s Adventures of Are We There Yet? *T.J.'s Adventures of Cheaper by The Dozen 2 *T.J.'s Adventures of Chicken Little *T.J.'s Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie *T.J.'s Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * T.J.'s Adventures of Hoodwinked! *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of The Tinysauruses *T.J.'s Adventures of The Fox and The Hound 2 *T.J.'s Adventures of Garfield 2 *T.J.'s Adventures of Over The Hedge *T.J.'s Adventures of Hammy's Boomerang Adventure *T.J.'s Adventures of Madagascar *T.J.'s Adventures of Flushed Away *T.J.'s Adventures of Open Season *T.J.'s Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown *T.J.'s Adventures of Barnyard * T.J.'s Adventures of Air Buddies *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of The Flyers *T.J.'s Adventures of Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run *T.J.'s Adventures of Are We Done Yet? * T.J.'s Adventures of Daddy Day Camp * T.J.'s Adventures of Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking *T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * T.J.'s Adventures of The Spiderwick Chronicles * T.J.'s Adventures of Snow Buddies *T.J.'s Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *T.J.'s Adventures of Open Season 2 * T.J.'s Adventures of Bolt * T.J.'s Adventures of Space Buddies *T.J.'s Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs * T.J.'s Adventures of Wizards on Deck With Hannah Montana * T.J.'s Adventures of Santa Buddies *T.J.'s Adventures of Diary of A Wimpy Kid *T.J.'s Adventures of Despicable Me *T.J.'s Adventures of Open Season 3 *T.J.'s Adventures of Despicable Me "Home Makeover" *T.J.'s Adventures of Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *T.J.'s Adventures of Hop *T.J.'s Adventures of Winnie The Pooh; 2011 *T.J.'s Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *T.J.'s Adventures of Tangled: Ever After *T.J.'s Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted *T.J.'s Adventures of Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *T.J.'s Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift *T.J.'s Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * T.J.'s Adventures of Super Buddies *T.J.'s Adventures of Frozen *T.J.'s Adventures of Despicable Me 2: Puppy *T.J.'s Adventures of Despicable Me 2: Training Wheels TV Series * T.J.'s Adventures of New Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Arthur Read Series 1996 * T.J.'s Adventures of 101 Dalmations Series * T.J.'s Adventures of House of Mouse Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Lizzie Mcquire Series * T.J.'s Adventures of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Series * T.J.'s Adventures of All Grown Up Series * T.J.'s Adventures of That's So Raven Sriese * T.J.'s Adventures of Suite Life of Zack and Cody Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Hannah Montana Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Wizards of Waverly Place Series * T.J.'s Adventures of My Friends Tigger and Pooh Series * T.J.'s Adventures of The Land Before Time Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking/Back at Barnyard Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Suite Life on Deck Series * T.J.'s Adventures of Shake It Up Sriese * T.J.'s Adventures of Good Luck Charlie Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films